The Curse of Destiny
by bookworm722
Summary: The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. When he finds her again, will she resist him as she is supposed to do so or will she run to him with open arms and disappear forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. What will happen when Edward comes for her once again? Will she resist him or will she go away with him and disappear forever?

**Author's Note:** **I'm back! Did you all miss me? I hope you like this new story. I think there is a lot I could do with it. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

**Chapter 1 – Confusion and Clarity**

Her dreams had become nightmares, horrific nightmares. These nightmares painted her entire world into complete blackness filling her with panic. The nightmares, the blackness, they reminded her of her time with HIM. Bella Swan sat straight up in bed, her entire body covered in sweat as the tears streamed endlessly down her face. The harsh November wind bustled around outside and branches bashed against her upstairs bedroom window making her jump. Bella's mind flashed back to his perfect, albeit unnerving smile. His perfect teeth that flashed from behind his full pouty lips had taunted her. His hands had been coarse, but soft at the same time. His messy bronzed hair had kept falling into his crystal clear, hypnotic emerald eyes that had fascinated her. The man who had once tormented her was the man she now craved for some deep unknown reason. Frustrated with her inability to ease her mind, Bella dressed warmly in faded blue jeans, a black hooded sweatshirt, and black boots before creeping down the dark stairs. She had to be very quiet. Her parents never slept anymore. Her mother always checked on her at night, so she knew she would probably get an earful when she came back. With this in mind, Bella pulled open the front door and closed it gently behind her with finality.

The cold was bitter and the tempestuous wind made her feel numb, a welcome feeling. The deserted street in front of her looked dark and oppressive as she hurried along trying to ignore the foreboding emotions trembling throughout her body. Nearly two years ago she had been doing the same thing she was doing now. She had been walking home from school and the next thing she remembered was waking up in her "prison." Bella shakes her head to clear the unpleasant, relentless thoughts. Bella was tired of her life not feeling like her own. She wanted to escape. She wanted to be normal again.

"Bella." A deep voice cuts through the ice cold wind that whips her long dark hair around her face in a fiery halo of intensity. She turns around and decides to face her fate head on knowing she has no other choice. His voice is exactly as she remembered it and just as alluring as it had been to her all those month ago. She knew he would come back for her. She knew he would find her if she snuck out tonight. She also knew that she wanted him to find her and claim her.

"Leave me alone." She whispers fiercely feeling conflicted once again in his presence.

He smiles at her and her body reacts to him in spite of herself. "Did you honestly think that I would let you go that easily?" He asks in a soft voice that melts all her apprehension away, while her mind tries to get a grip on her emotional instability.

"Please leave me alone." She begs softly, even though she knows it won't matter.

He stands before her and tilts her chin up so she is looking into his brilliant green eyes. His eyes sweep Bella away instantly. His fingers on her chin cause a tingle to shoot down her spine. He grins at her in victory. "You may be asking for me to walk away, but I know what you truly desire, Isabella. It's written all over your beautiful face."

Bella drags an unsteady breath into her lungs and lets it out slowly, trying to buy herself some time. He is right of course. "Surely there is someone else you would rather…" She begins, but trails off unsure how to finish her thought.

His fingers fall from her chin and pull her hands into his own instead. Her hands are icy cold and his are strangely warm – even in the bitter cold. His words fall over her skin and cradle it like velvet. "There has never been anyone for me, but you. You are my destiny and I am your curse."

His words affect Bella, but she knows she has to fight against his charm. "My parents will worry." She mutters feebly.

He sighs softly, but his smile never falters. He knows he has won and he is claiming his prize. "Your parents missed you once before, but you got along just fine without them. Don't you remember, my Isabella? Don't you remember when it was just you and me?"

She remembered the small room she had been confined to for months. The peeling pink wallpaper, the wood floor boards that gave her splinters in the soles of her feet, and the twin sized bed with the soft purple quilt that had comforted her somehow. She remembered how the hatred for her kidnapper had turned into friendship, then wanting, and eventually a twisted form of love. She was drawn to him and didn't know how to survive without him any longer. She called it love, but she wasn't sure that it was. She didn't know why she felt this way about him. Her parents had taken her to three different counselors. "Stockholm's Syndrome" was something she had become very familiar with in the past several months. Assigning a name to what her so called "sickness" was didn't change the way she felt.

Bella looked into the eyes of the man who both haunted her and thrilled her. The man who made her feel like they were the only two people in the whole world. No matter how wrong it was, she couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him. Life made some sort of sense when she was with him as screwed up as that sounded. Even though she knew it was wrong, she craved it; she craved him. Edward's look intensified as he spoke again. "When I let you go, I thought the police would come for me quickly. They never came." He stops and his vulnerable expression surprises her. "You never told them who took you."

He did not phrase it as a question. She had not told anyone who he was. She had told her everyone that the man who had taken her had let her go and meant her no harm. No matter what everyone else said, she knew it was true. Edward had never beaten her, or forced himself on her. She forgave him for kidnapping her because she understood why he had done it. He had confessed his love for her and after a while she believed it. Bella took a deep breath before looking down at her feet to respond to him. "I told them the person who took me meant no harm, so there was no reason to give them your name."

Edward's eyes filled with emotion. "I would never hurt you, Bella. I love you. We can be together now. You are eighteen." He clears his throat before holding his hand out for her. "Will you come away with me?" He asks her earnestly.

Bella is caught in a whirlwind of emotion. Which path is the right path to take? Which path will lead her to happiness? She closes her eyes and focuses on what she needs to make her happy. Then she smiles, content, and opens her eyes to fulfill her destiny even if it may be a curse.

**Hey all! I am back! I hope you will like this new story. Anyone read for Edward and Bella to start anew? Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I think it could be a fun ride! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for those who read, reviewed, and followed the first chapter. I thought you all deserved a Valentine's Day update. Enjoy **** Please review so I know what you think of the chapter and the storyline. I know some of you are scared of this Edward, but I hope this chapter might make you feel differently. Let me know in the reviews. **

**Chapter 2 – Back to the Beginning**

**2 years ago – the night of the abduction**

"Mike, just back off, okay?" She demanded as he tried to kiss her neck again.

Mike laughed and buried his head into her neck again and kissed her soft skin. "Come on babe. When are you going to be ready for me?" He whispered and she cringed. She didn't want him anywhere near her. She hated when he touched her. He felt like he had the right to do so and that just pissed her off.

Yesterday had been her sixteenth birthday. Most girls loved to be sixteen, but most girls didn't leave with a domineering mother and a controlling police chief father. Her mother thought Michael Newton was incredible. She thought he was the most amazing man for her daughter. Bella had tried to argue with them, but to no avail. She had refused to date him, but he always found her at school. Today she had been returning library book after the Science Fair. Her mother said to have Mike give her a ride home. No way in hell.

Bella turned and glared at Mike. "Never. It is never going to happen. Stay away from me." She tells him seriously before leaving the library. After a quick stop at her locker, she throws her backpack over her shoulder and trudges out into the unseasonably cold weather, wrapping her arms around her hoodie for warmth. Home was a two mile walk, but Bella was okay with that. Being a bit of a loner herself, she was anxious to avoid asking things of people. Her best friend Alice had feigned sickness today. She never wanted to go to the Science Fair to begin with so she came down with a mysterious illness. Bella laughed at her antics. Alice could be such a baby at times, but she was Bella's only true friend and she loved her. Bella was not like Alice though. She didn't hate school events. Bella didn't mind school events because they gave her time away from her parents. She knew they loved her, but they were so overbearing. She couldn't handle them controlling every aspect of her life anymore. She was not a child any longer. She was sixteen years old and they treated her like she was six. She could not wait until she was 18. She was leaving Forks, Washington and she was never coming back again.

She got two blocks from the school before Mike caught up to her jogging after her.

"Babe, let me give you a ride." He offered, sounding so sincere. There was something about Mike that creeped her out and she didn't know what it was. She just wasn't attracted to him and she never would be. He didn't seem to get it even though she had told him politely and impolitely several times.

"Mike, please just leave me alone." She said definitively and kept walking. She turned the corner to walk down the alleyway behind the local restaurant- really it was just a bar, but the food wasn't half bad. A small scream escaped her throat when she felt Mike grab her from behind and push her against the brick wall of the building. His eyes scared her. They were wild.

"I'm tired of waiting, Bella. We belong together. Your parents know it, my parents know it, everybody knows it. Everyone at school knows you are mine. That is why none of the guys approach you. They know I would mess them up for even thinking about asking you out. It is time you knew it too. After tonight, you'll know it too. You will finally understand that you are mine." He whispers before roughly holding her arms above her head. Bella fought against him, but he was much stronger than she was.

"Mike, stop." She whispered as he held her hands in one of his and used his other hand to get under her shirt. He grabbed her roughly, probably leaving bruises on her breasts. She continued to fight him, but he pushed her roughly against the wall several times effectively knocking the air out of her.

"Stop fighting me." He said and pushed her head back against the wall. Everything looked funny to Bella after that. Everything was white. Her arms were no longer restrained, but she couldn't lift them to fight back. Mike kept one hand on her chest and used the other hand to undo his pants. Tears flowed endlessly down Bella's cheeks and she begged him quietly to stop.

He pushed his pants down and then he turned his attention to removing hers. "You are going to enjoy this just as much as I am. Don't even bother denying it." He whispered in her eye before biting down on it. Bella cried out in pain, but it didn't stop him. He sucks on her ear and the pain radiates throughout her body. "God, even your blood tastes good." He says before returning his attention to her pants. He had the button opened, but then a force knocked him away from her. Bella fell to the ground, whimpering slightly.

"Are you all right?" A velvet voice asked her gently. She nodded slightly before the stranger turned his attention to Mike. It was too dark in the alley and Bella couldn't see anything around her. Everything was fuzzy.

"Do you normally take advantage of beautiful girls who reject you constantly?" The velvet voice asks. The voice is no longer gentle. The voice is now angry, low, and controlled and filled with hatred.

Mike answers him. "Bella is mine. Back off man."

The beautiful voice is back and Bella hears just one more sentence before she falls off the edge of consciousness succumbing to the pain of her wounds.

"She is mine. She has always been mine. She will always be mine."

**Thoughts on this chapter? I hope you like the story so far. Let me know what you think. I promise to update soon! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! **** REVIEW please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for those who read, reviewed, and followed the first couple of chapters. I am pleased with the response so far. Many of you think Edward is crazy insane, dark, and HOT. I am glad you agree. **** You also agree that Mike is a creep and he is! **

**I decided to update again. I will try to do so 2-3 times a week. I hope you are all happy so far. Please read and review to let me know.**

**Chapter 3 – Waking Up to a Nightmare**

**2 years ago – the night of the abduction (continued…)**

_Previously on "The Curse of Destiny"…_

"_Do you normally take advantage of beautiful girls who reject you constantly?" The velvet voice asks. The voice is no longer gentle. The voice is now angry, low, and controlled and filled with hatred._

_Mike answers him. "Bella is mine. Back off man."_

_The beautiful voice is back and Bella hears just one more sentence before she falls off the edge of consciousness succumbing to the pain of her wounds. _

"_She is mine. She has always been mine. She will always be mine."_

Bella woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and immediately brought her hand up to her head and sat up carefully. The pain in her head throbbed and made her want to lie down and fall asleep again.

"You may want to take it slowly, you hit your head pretty hard." A beautiful voice said quietly.

Bella squinted into the darkness until she saw a man with bronzed hair and fiery green eyes filled with concern for her. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the small room a ways away from her. Bella's eyes finally adjust and she looks around the small room. The walls were adorned with pale pink wallpaper that was peeling in several spots making the walls look unkempt and abandoned. She took in the wood floors beneath her bare feet and felt the sharp spikes of wood press into her feet as she considered standing. The threat of the pain of splinters was enough for her to bring her legs up and tuck them under herself on the twin sized bed in the corner of the room. Her fingers smoothed the soft purple quilt that had been covering her.

"Who are you?" Bella managed to ask in a low, quiet voice.

He stood and approached the bed, hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid to be near her. She looked into his eyes and saw affection shining in them.

"My name is Edward…that is all you need to know." He said in his low musical voice. The voice was like melted chocolate or sugary honey. It drew Bella in immediately and then she seemed to remember herself and drew back slightly. Edward paused in his tracks and stood before her.

Bella was overwhelmed with the sight of him. He was gorgeous. His body was lean and muscular beneath his tight fitting gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

She looked around again and felt panic rise in her. "Where am I?" She asked.

Edward smiled at her, but he looked nervous. "You are home," he whispered softly.

Home? She thought. She couldn't understand this man. "This isn't my home. I…I need to go. My parents will be worried if I don't come home. What time is it?" She rambled on and on.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I have no concept of time here. It's not necessary. You will come to realize that too in time."

His words made Bella's heart freeze in her chest. "What do you mean 'in time'?" She asked in a voice ripe with fear.

He smiled at her and she could tell he was trying to make her feel comfortable, but he didn't. She wanted to leave. He didn't answer her question and stood up before walking over to a nearby dresser in the other corner of the room.

"I think you will have everything you need in there. I also took the liberty of buying you some books, some journals, and there are some pens as well. I know you love to read and write so I wanted to make sure you were comfortable here."

Bella shakes her head no and looks at him in a panic. "I can't stay here. I need to go home." She says adamantly.

Edward looks at her seriously. "In time you will see things as I do. In time you will understand."

She looks at him in confusion. "Understand what?"

He gives her another smile. "That we are meant to be together, my love, forever. Bella, soon you will see that."

Bella starts shaking and hugs herself tightly to try and keep herself together. "How do you know my name?" She manages to rasp out.

Edward comes closer to her and sits on the bed beside her, making sure to keep some space between them so she isn't too uncomfortable. "I know everything about you."

Terror manages to make an appearance as Bella stands to run for the door in her bare feet. Splinters pierce her feet, but she keeps running. She tries the door, but it won't budge. She bangs on it and looks back over her shoulder to see Edward sitting on the bed looking very composed.

"Escape is futile. There is no way out and if you would ever manage to get out there is nowhere for you to escape to. We are all alone here, my Bella. You and I. The way it is meant to be. Forever."

Bella sinks down against the door and draws her feet up to her chest as his words sink in. She has been kidnapped by a deranged psychopath who has no intention of ever letting her go. How is she going to get herself out of this mess?

**Thoughts on this chapter? I hope you liked it. I will be updating again very soon, maybe even tomorrow. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Reviews are wonderful and I read every single one of them. Talk to you all soon! **** REVIEW please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am pleased many of you seem to like this story. Edward is going to be a little crazy, but he is still sexy, right? **

**I decided to update again. I will try to do so 2-3 times a week. I hope you are all happy so far. Please read and review to let me know.**

**Chapter 4 – Still Trying to Wake Up**

**Day Two of Abduction**

_Previously on "The Curse of Destiny"…_

_Terror manages to make an appearance as Bella stands to run for the door in her bare feet. Splinters pierce her feet, but she keeps running. She tries the door, but it won't budge. She bangs on it and looks back over her shoulder to see Edward sitting on the bed looking very composed._

"_Escape is futile. There is no way out and if you would ever manage to get out there is nowhere for you to escape to. We are all alone here, my Bella. You and I. The way it is meant to be. Forever."_

_Bella sinks down against the door and draws her feet up to her chest as his words sink in. She has been kidnapped by a deranged psychopath who has no intention of ever letting her go. How is she going to get herself out of this mess?_

Edward glances at Bella and runs a hand through his messy bronzed hair. Bella looks away from him so she doesn't get wrapped up in his looks again. This psycho has kidnapped her and she has to find a way to escape.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for a little while?" He asks quietly.

She laughs out loud and pulls herself to her feet. "I want to go home!" She says emphatically.

Edward shakes his head, looking as calm as ever. "You are home."

Bella screams out and Edward jumps back slightly. Bella points her finger in his face. "DON'T YOU SAY THAT! This is not my home! This will never be my home! I don't belong here! I don't want to be with you!"

Bella starts hyperventilating and Edward stands up to assist her. She puts her hands up to keep him away from her, but she can't say anything…unable to take a breath. Panic consumes her as she doubles over.

Edward stands behind her and pulls her close to his body. She tries to fight him, but he holds her firmly. "You are having a panic attack. You need to regular your breathing with mine. Feel my steady heartbeat and work to regulate your own."

Bella tries fighting him one more time before she becomes desperate for air. She has never had a panic attack before. She stops fighting Edward and concentrates on his breathing and his heartbeat. She inhales and exhales in succession with Edward's breathing. Finally, she is able to gulp in air freely and she steps away from him and sits back down on her bed. Edward goes to approach her again and she shakes her head.

"Please leave me alone."

He nods and seems to listen to her. "Of course. You will need time to adjust. I will give you time, my love. I have had a long time to get used to the idea of you and me. You need time as well."

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "You are insane." She mutters. Instead of the anger she was expecting, he smiles a crooked smile at her.

"I just know what I want." He says in a smooth, velvety voice.

Bella feels her anger flare. "I know what I WANT too, I want you to get the hell out and leave me alone!" She screams at him.

Edward remains calm. "As you wish. I will bring you dinner later."

Bella scoffs. "Don't bother. I'm not eating anything from you."

Edward finally looks a little alarmed. "I would never hurt you."

"You are hurting me right now by keeping me locked up as a prisoner!" She yells back.

Edward shakes his head and walks to the door. "In time, you will see that is not the truth. I will bring you dinner later. There are socks in the drawer for your feet. There is a bathroom through there. You can shower whenever you wish, but there is no hot water. If you wish for a bath please let me know and I will boil water for you."

Bella shakes her head no, refusing to speak to him again. She would not ask him for a damn thing. She knew that for sure.

Edward seems to realize she isn't going to speak to him. "There are clothes in the dresser. Comfortable ones. Rest now. I will see you soon."

Bella turns her face away from him as he leaves the room. She hears the lock engage behind him and she slumps down on the bed. She pulls the soft purple quilt around her trembling body. Her feet are freezing, but she refuses to get anything from those drawers. She doesn't want him to know she needs anything from him. If she wasn't so damn cold she would rip the blanket to shreds. The blanket was her one source of comfort though, so she didn't plan to destroy it.

Bella felt around in her pocket for her cell phone, and felt relief when her hand closed around it. That relief quickly evaporated when she saw that there was no signal and that the low battery light was flashing. Sighing, she powered it off. She may have a chance to use it if she can escape and run far enough away. She shoved the phone under the mattress and then laid back down. She finally looked around the room again. There was no electricity, but there was a small fireplace in the corner where a fire burned brightly to try and ward off the chill of the room. She noticed with dismay that the chimney was too small for her to climb up and escape.

Candles sat on top of nearly every flat surface in the room and several of them were lit. There was a kerosene lamp next to the bed and a box of matches to assist her in lighting it. Having seen enough, she ducked her head under the covers and squeezed her eyes shut. Would this nightmare ever end? How long would she be trapped here with a mad man? And why had she felt warm all over when he held her from behind? She couldn't feel anything for this monster. She refused to do that. He was not going to get inside her head. He was not. She couldn't…wouldn't allow it.

**Thoughts on this chapter? I am excited to really get into the story now. Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am pleased many of you seem to like this story. You are all amazing! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of Edward and what you think of Bella's strong will. How long before she caves? Guesses? **

**I decided to update again. I will try to do so 2-3 times a week. I hope you are all happy so far. Please read and review to let me know. I am sorry I haven't updated in a little while. We have not had internet since Monday and we finally have it back so I can post this chapter! YAY! **

**Chapter 5 – Persistence**

**Day Three of Abduction**

Bella awoke in a cold sweat trying to shake off her vivid nightmare. She sat up in bed, but her head felt dizzy and she immediately lay back down.

"You need to eat." His soft voice floated across the room towards her. She looked over and saw that he was standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. Bella turned on her side away from him and ignored the wet tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"At least drink some water." He persisted in a worried voice. Bella said nothing and pulled her legs up closer to her chest to hold herself together. Her arms were shaking and her head felt fuzzy. She felt the bed dip behind her and his cool hands touch her forehead and then a cloth wiping at the sweat that had gathered on her forehead.

"Bella, you are going to be ill. You must eat something. Please."

Bella refused to acknowledge him or the pleading in his voice. She pretended as though he didn't exist.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "I will not let anything happen to you, Bella. You can do this the easy way and eat something, or we can do it the hard way. That is your choice."

Bella wasn't sure what that meant, but knew he would never be able to make her eat something. She put the pillow over her head to try and drown him out. She heard him sigh softly. "I guess we have to do it the hard way for now." He whispered. He sounded so sad to her, but she didn't care. She was not going to submit to this mad man.

He stood up and walked out of the room. She heard the tray rattle as he carried it with him and closed the door behind him, then sliding the lock into place.

Bella felt relief wash through her. She had been winning small victories. She didn't care that she was weak. If she was going to die, she was going to do it on her own terms. A few minutes later, she heard him open the door and return to her. He sat down on her bed again, but she kept her head under the pillow.

His soft voice sounded agonized when he spoke. "I am sorry, my love. This is for your own good." Before Bella had time to process this, she felt a needle in her arm. Panic overwhelmed her. She threw the pillow off and tried to right herself. Edward held her down gently. Bella felt terror well within her as her body began to feel numb. Edward tried to soothe her. "It is just a sedative, love. I need to help you. I need to help you help yourself until you are feeling better."

Bella can barely discern the words before she falls into blackness.

An undetermined amount of time later, Bella opens her eyes. She looks at her arm and sees a needle in it and an IV attached to it. Bella moves her hand to take it out and a soft, warm hand reaches out to stop her.

"Bella, you need these fluids. Your body needs nourishment. Don't make me sedate you again, please."

Bella looks at him in confusion. She still refuses to speak to him. He doesn't seem worried by her quietness.

"You have been sleeping for three hours. This is your second IV bag. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Bella wants to deny him, but her bladder throbs painfully. Edward takes her hesitation as confirmation. He offers her his hand. She ignores it and tries to sit up on her own. After two failed attempts she manages to sit up, but when she tries to stand her legs feel numb.

"The sedative may still be affecting you. Let me walk you to the bathroom." Bella says nothing, but leans on him so she can get to the bathroom on her own. He removes the needle from her arm and helps her walk to the small bathroom. Once inside, Bella leans on the sink and away from him. "I'll be right outside the door." He tells her. Bella looks away from Edward as he leaves the room. She manages to sit down on the toilet and relieve herself. She feels more human when she washes her hands. She notices a toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter. The toothbrush is still in its wrapper and the toothpaste is still sealed in the box. She opens them and brushes her teeth slowly and vigorously. Next, she peeks into the shower. Surprisingly she finds it clean, but refuses to get naked with him right outside the door.

She walks to the door and opens it. He is standing there waiting to help her. Some of the numbness has worn off so she ignores Edward's outstretched arm and walks back over to her bed, ignoring the stabs of pain from the wooden floorboards beneath her feet.

She sinks back down on the bed, covers herself up, and turns away from him.

Edward sits down beside her on the bed once again. He reaches out to caress her cheek. She pushes his hand away and covers her head with blanket as well. Edward sighs softly.

"Sooner or later you will see. You will see how much I love you." When she doesn't respond he begins to panic slightly. The silent treatment is wearing on him. He preferred when she screamed at him. He liked her fire and rage. The meek, quiet woman lying on the bed worried him, but he realized it would take her time to come around. He couldn't expect her to come around so soon.

Edward stands up. "I am going to make you some soup. Please eat this time. I don't want to sedate you again." Bella feels a tremor shoot through her body at his words. She realizes she will have to eat. Otherwise, who knows what he is shooting her up with when she is sedated.

Edward returns a little later carrying a tray with soup, an apple, a bottle of water, and a glass of milk. "It's loaded potato soup." He says softly. Bella sits up in bed and Edward sets the tray down on her lap. He hands her the spoon. She takes it and starts to eat the soup quickly. Her stomach has been craving food. She downs the soup and then chugs the glass of milk before taking the apple and the bottle of water. She puts them both on her small bedside table for later before turning around and facing the wall once again.

"Thank you." He murmurs quietly. Bella says nothing. Edward continues. "It is late. I am going to go to bed. I promise not to disturb you till morning if you wish to shower and change your clothes."

Edward lets himself out of the room quietly and sinks down on the floor outside of her door. He listens as she walks over to the small dresser to get some clothes before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. He smiles slightly. She will get used to being here and then he can share everything with her. He will tell her everything. They will share everything. It is only a matter of time. It will take her a while to adjust, but they will be happy together. He is absolutely certain of that.

**Thoughts on this chapter? I am excited to really get into the story now. Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts! This is a lot of fun to write. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am glad you all like my strong Bella. She will remain strong, but our Edward will manage to break through a few layers of ice in this chapter. What do you think of this Edward? Interested to know more about him? This chapter opens it up a little…there is still a lot left to say about him though. **

**I decided to update 2-3 times a week. I hope you are all happy so far. Please read and review to let me know. I had surgery this week, so I am a little behind with posting. My apologies! Here is the next chapter. You are all wonderful! Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 – Breaking Through**

Bella is starting to lose track of time. There is no way for her to tell if it is day or night. She goes by her body's impulses. She eats when he brings her food. She swallows the food mechanically refusing to allow herself to taste the food to see if it is any good. She showers, eats, sleeps, and then stares at the wall. She still refuses to speak to Edward.

Edward is unsure how long Bella will continue the silent treatment. She has been with him for ten days now and she has spoken a word since the first day. "You are hurting me now by keeping me locked up as a prisoner!" She had screamed in his face. Running his hand through his already ruffled hair he sat down at his small kitchen table. He had to make her see it. He had to make her understand why he had taken her, but right now was not the time. She was not ready to hear anything from him. Not only that, but she wouldn't believe anything he said right now. Edward stands back up and goes to the stove. He is making her pancakes for breakfast. At least she is eating now he thinks with relief. However, the mechanical way she eats and the unemotional way she reacts to anything has him worried. She is still beautiful. She has always been beautiful. She is beautiful, innocent, and pure. That vile boy in the alley had tried to take that away from her. Edward should have killed him. He realized that now, but he saw his chance to take Bella away with him and he wasn't sure when or if he would have another one. Her parents watched her like a hawk most of the time. This was the only way.

He arranged pancakes, warmed syrup, milk, orange juice, and bacon on a plate along with a plate for himself. He was going to try and eat with her today. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he was giving her some space. He carried the tray down the hall and to her room. He heard her in the bathroom, so he set the small tray down on her bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. She emerged less than five minutes later and barely looked at him. Her hair was wet and tangled down her back in glossy, brown locks.

"I made pancakes." Edward said softly.

Bella nodded, but said nothing. She made her way over to her bed and sat as far away with him as she could.

"Mind if I join you today?" He asked.

Bella didn't say anything, but a snort escaped her. Now he was going to be polite? He hadn't asked her if she minded having a needle stuck in her arm or if she minded being kept here as a prisoner. But by all means, ask if he can eat with her. She found it quite humorous.

Edward looked at her curiously when she started laughing. He was confused by what brought it on. It wasn't a carefree laugh; it had a nervous edge to it. Bella ignored his confusion and picked up a piece of bacon and ate it quickly without tasting it. Edward wanted to get her to talk and he realized he would do anything to make it happen.

"If you talk to me, then I will take you outside today." He whispered.

Bella looks at him and he sees hope in her beautiful brown eyes. He knows she will speak to him just for the chance to leave this room.

"How long have I been in this room?" She asks, her voice cracking after going so long without use.

"Ten days." He tells her. Bella sags down slightly. It has felt much longer than ten days to her. She felt like it had been months. "What else would you like to know?" He asks in a voice, smooth like velvet.

Bella cleared his throat. "How old are you?" She asked. He seemed to be close to her age, but she wasn't sure.

Edward looked into her beautiful brown eyes and felt a physical ache go through him. "I'm eighteen years old. I…" He paused unsure what else to say.

Bella's eyes cloud with anger. "I'm sixteen, but I'm sure you probably knew that." She says with anger. Edward won't say anything, but he is relieved that she still possesses that fire. "How long have you been stalking me?" She asks loudly.

Edward swallows a lump in his throat and pops a piece of bacon in his mouth. He is trying to figure out the best way to answer it, so he uses the bacon to buy him a little time. "I have been aware of you for the past two years, since I was near sixteen. You…you fascinate me. I…I knew you were it for me." He manages to say. It's not exactly what he wanted to say, but it is something.

Bella nearly chokes on her milk. She sets it down and looks at him. Anger is still the dominant feature on her face, but confusion is also there. "Did you go to school with me?"

Edward shook his head. "I wasn't allowed to go to school. My father…" He cringed. "My father thought he could give me a better education at home." He whispered.

Bella felt something shift in her as she listened to him. "Does he live here?" She whispered.

Edward looked at her in confusion, but the pain in his eyes was evident. "No. When I was seventeen, I ran away. I got my GED and made some money. I got this place." He looks embarrassed. "I know it isn't much, but until I get my inheritance from my uncle it will work."

"Your inheritance?" Bella asks not understanding.

Edward nodded. "My uncle was a very wealthy man. His lawyer gave me all the papers six months ago. When I turn 21, I will inherit his estate. I will be able to offer you the world, Isabella." He told her seriously.

Bella's anger revived. "I don't want anything from you! I want to go home!"

Edward sighed. "That is because you don't understand." He said simply.

"Then explain it to me!" Bella exclaims in annoyance.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and his green eyes looked troubled. "I will in time, but you wouldn't believe me now." He says softly.

Bella huffs in exasperation. "Try me."

Edward stands up. "I will. Tonight. I promise. But for now, I promised you we would go outside if you talked to me. And I am a man of my word. It's important to me that you know that."

**Thoughts on this chapter? I am excited for you to get into Edward's head. It is going to be fun. Please let me know what you think. I am already 3/4ths of the way done with the next chapter, so if I get enough interest I will post it tomorrow. ****. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I read each and everyone one of them and they mean so much to me. This chapter is a little different, but I hope you still like it. This chapter is setting the next chapter up. The next chapter is going to be a longer one. I am only halfway through it and it is as long as this chapter is and I still have a lot more to go in the chapter. I hope to have it up tomorrow or Wednesday unless real life tries to interfere with my plans. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. You are all so wonderful and I am so grateful for you all! Thanks! **

**Chapter 7 – Venturing Out and Around**

Bella dressed carefully to go outside. She put on a long sleeved gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. Her tennis shoes were gone, but Edward brought her some flip flops to wear. She put them on silently. Edward stood in the doorway and waited for her to walk over to him. He was nervous to take her outside, but he had promised her and she had looked so happy at the suggestion. She looked so beautiful in the simple clothes with her hair casually thrown up in a ponytail. Her neck was visible and Edward was desperate to lay kisses against her silky skin. He knew it would be a long time before she would ever allow that, but he was a patient man. He could wait for her. He would wait forever if he had to wait that long. He would never force himself on her, not ever, it wasn't even a choice for him. He hoped Bella knew that as well.

Bella walked over to the door and made sure her cell phone was tucked up into her sleeve before following Edward out the door. She looked around as she walked down the hallway. She was going to be getting out of her today and away from Edward. She felt a strange feeling in her chest at the thought of abandoning him, but it was fleeting. He was crazy after all and she knew it. Whatever he had promised to explain to her changed nothing. He was still holding her against her will. Whatever he had to say could not make that okay in Bella's eyes.

"Let me give you a tour first." He says shyly. He gestured to the kitchen. Bella saw that it was small, but clean and efficient. The wallpaper was old and faded, but he kept it clean. She saw a small stove and a refrigerator. She also saw a small table with two chairs in it. Then he showed her a small bathroom. It was blue. The wallpaper was old and peeling, but it was also clean. He then took her down the hallway to a door just past her bedroom. "This is my room." He said quietly.

Bella felt something shift in her as she looked at it. There was an old sofa, two baskets (where he kept his clothes) and a small desk in the corner. The room was in desperate need of repairs. It was clear that he gave her the better room and his own furniture. The gesture was sweet and made her think about how much he must care for her, but she quickly reigned it in. This man had kidnapped her and refused to let her leave. He was unbalanced even if he did care about her.

"No bed?" She remarked quietly.

Edward smiled and shook his head no. "I sleep on the couch. It's not as bad as it looks. I have a pillow and a blanket in the closet." Bella said nothing, but nodded. Edward reached out for her hand, but she withdrew it quickly. He nodded understandingly before leading the way to the door. Bella watched him walk in front of her. He was wearing a long sleeved green t-shirt and faded jeans. His muscular frame was apparent through his thin clothes. He was gorgeous…too bad he was crazy Bella thought.

Edward led her to the small door and opened it. Bella immediately breathed in the fresh air. She walked outside and saw nothing but trees stretching out endlessly in front of her. She turned around to look at the small cottage behind her. It looked even more rundown on the outside, but with some TLC it could be a cute home. Bella shook that thought off as soon as it entered her head. She couldn't think like that. She was going to find a way to escape today. She had to find a way.

Edward came up behind her. He had been watching her and was enjoying the immense joy on her face. She was happy to be outside. He was happy to see a small smile on her face. "There is nothing around for miles and miles. It is quite peaceful, but also a little lonely at times. The cottage belonged to my uncle, and now it is mine." Bella did nothing but nod, so he continued. "Once I get my inheritance, I would like to fix it up. I don't know…I just hate to leave it to fall apart." He turned away and looked off into the trees. "I will have a huge estate, but it will upset me to see my first home fall to ruins." Edward looked so contemplative as he stares off into the distance.

Bella sees this as her chance. "Edward." She says quietly. He turns around and the look in his eyes nearly shatters Bella. There is a depth to the emotion in his eyes of the likes that Bella has never seen, only read about in books. Edward was looking at her with so much emotion…so much love? How was that possible? Bella felt her heart constrict in her chest. Edward seemed to sense a weakening in her and he strides quickly over to her. He places his arms carefully on her shoulders and then brings his hand up to caress her cheek. He wipes away tears Bella didn't even realize were falling.

"I want to give you the whole world, Isabella. It is yours, just like my heart." He whispers. Bella feels the heat flood her cheeks and she knows she has to act fast before she loses her nerve. She brings her knee up quickly and knees him in the balls as hard as she can. He falls to his knees and Bella kicks him again for good measure. He winces as he sinks to the ground. He reaches out for Bella, but she is already running away from him and into the trees.

"BELLA!" He calls out to her as he winces in pain curled onto the ground in agony.

**Thoughts on this chapter? How far do you think she will get? What do you think? Thoughts? I will post another one within the next day or so. Please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate all the reviews so very much! You are all so wonderful! Thank you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Many of you guessed correctly that Bella will not get very far. Well done! I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know. Love you all!**

**Chapter 8 – Looking for an Escape**

"BELLA!" He calls out to her as he winces in pain curled onto the ground in agony.

Bella doesn't stop as she tears through the trees. She stumbles and falls, ignoring the pain she rights herself and keeps running. Her flip flops fall off her feet, but she doesn't stop for them. She just has to get away. Fleeing is the only thing she can think of at the moment. The tree limbs scratch her face and pull at her clothes, still she pushes onward. When she feel she is a safe distance away she powers on her phone, but keeps running. The phone slowly comes to life and she notices with relief that there is a single bar indicating service. Just as she goes to dial the screen goes black…the battery is dead. Bella cries out in rage as she throws the phone as far as she can in the opposite direction she is running…hoping that anything will throw this maniac off track…not likely. Bella's ankle turns inward causing her to cry out in pain, but she runs through the pain. She doesn't dare stop.

She runs until her lungs burn and her vision blurs. Finally after what seems like hours she collapses on the ground and tries to catch her breath. Her ankle is throbbing painfully and is swollen to twice its normal size already. Bella knows she won't be able to walk on it much longer, much less run. She desperately looks around and sees a large branch. She limps over to it and tries to use it to help her hurry through the trees and brush. It helps for a little while, but the pain in her ankle becomes too great and she knows it won't work for long.

In the distance she hears running water. If she can get to the water maybe she can float away from Edward and this dreadful place. She limps carefully closer and closer to the water.

"BELLA!" She hears Edward's voice as it slices through the trees and causes fear to overwhelm her heart. She hobbles along and suddenly she is on a cliff looking down into the water. Her heart sinks as she realizes the fall into the water will kill her. Tears course down her cheeks as she hears Edward advancing closer. She pulls herself together and limps to some nearby bushes and tries to hide among them. She peers out of the thicket of branches in time to see Edward run into view.

He looks beautiful she finds herself thinking as she looks at him. His shirt is full of rips and is missing one sleeve. His jeans are covered in dirt and leaves are stuck to his out of control hair. He stops and peers over the edge of the cliff into the water. He looks all around the area, but doesn't seem to believe she fell. How would he know?

Suddenly he is on the ground looking at the grass. Bella freezes. He has been tracking her. Her leg would make that easier for him because she has had to drag it around. He stands up and looks in her direction. Bella doesn't move and tries to quiet her breathing. He is going to find her.

"Bella, please come out. I'm not angry with you love. I couldn't be. I understand why you ran away from me."

Bella remains absolutely still as the tears fall down her cheeks. The pain in her ankle has become unbearable and small specks of white are appearing in her vision. She shakes her head slightly to clear it and it only causes more white to consume her vision.

"There you are." His soft voice whispered in her ear. He looks down at her ankle. "Bella! What happened to you? How have you been walking around on that?" He asks in astonishment and concern.

Bella manages to find her voice. She wants it to be strong, but it is shaky and weak. "Please just leave me alone."

Edward looks at her with concern. "Never." He whispers and that is all she can process before she succumbs to the blackness, giving in to the pain that is tearing her apart from the inside out.

Edward picks Bella up gingerly to carry her back to the house. She hadn't really gotten far from the house. She had been going in circles. He had been tracking her for the last hour. He hadn't been concerned she would escape him, only that she would hurt herself. He wanted to keep her safe. He had failed her this time, but never again he promised himself.

Edward was concerned about her ankle. It was nearly three times the size of her other ankle. It was clear she had broken it or at the very least had a very bad sprain. He was able to treat either. His uncle had taught him many things before his death and he had adored him. He walked into the house and fastened the dead bolt behind him. He carried her down the hallway and into her bedroom. He laid her gently on her bed. He wanted to change her clothes but he knew she would freak out and he didn't want her to think he would take advantage of her.

He went to his room and fetched his two pillows to prop her foot up. He cleaned ankle as gently as he could and then he started an IV with pain medication in it. It would make her drowsy, but it would alleviate a majority of the pain. Next her brought baggies filled with ice into the room and placed them against her swollen ankle before wrapping it up in gauze. He pinned the gauze in place and sat back to watch her sleep. He had water and soup ready for her when she woke up. He knew she would need fluids and nourishment after her brush with the outside world. She had worn herself out. She was a fighter. Bella was a fighter and this pleased him. He knew he had to tell her what he knew soon. He could not risk her trying to escape again and damaging herself further. She needed to know the truth about what her parents had planned for her future. Would she have accepted it or run away? Edward wants to believe she would have run screaming in the other direction, but he had not been positive so he had decided to take her…he wanted to give her a choice. Edward shook his head at his convoluted thinking. He had kidnapped her to give her a choice? All he knew was that Bella Swan belonged to HIM. He wanted to make her fall in love with him and when he got his inheritance they could live a long and happy life together. Would she ever be able to see that? Would the truth help her? He could only hope and pray…

**Thoughts on this chapter? What secret about Bella's parents does Edward plan to reveal? How does Edward know about it? What do you think Bella will say? I would love to hear your thoughts, please review! Please and thank you all so very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to all who sent me personal messages. I feel a little better so I decided I would get a chapter in before Easter. Thank you for all your love and support. It has been a tough go of it, but I am feeling better. I figured you all deserved a chapter before Easter. I hope you like it. Thank you again for all the love. **** You are all so wonderful!**

**Chapter 9 – The Truth…**

Bella woke up and felt drowsy. The pain in her ankle throbbed as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I have some painkillers if you would like…" Edward says softly as his voice trails off.

Bella looks down at her clothes and feels immense relief that she is still in them.

"I…I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I didn't put you in fresh clothes." Edward looks at her earnestly and Bella feels her heart beat escalate as she tears her eyes away.

"Thanks." She mumbles.

Edward looks at her in surprise. She spoke to him willingly in a polite manner.

"Would you like to change now? I could leave the room and get you something to eat?" Edward's voice is soft, low and sweet…like melted honey.

Bella nods mutely. Edward gets up quickly and walks over to the dresser. He pulls out a long t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts.

"You can't walk yet. If you put any pressure on your leg at all it will make it worse. You will have to change in the bed."

Bella nods again. She winces as she moves to sit up and Edward is beside her instantly. Bella shies away from him and he remembers himself and distances himself slightly and looks apologetic.

"How long was I asleep?" Bella asks.

Edward sits back down in the seat with her clothes folded on his lap. "12 hours."

Bella seems surprised, but shrugs her shoulders as if it doesn't matter. "I want a painkiller, please."

Edward nods vigorously and sets the clothes on her lap before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Bella quickly removes her shirt and slides the oversized shirt over her body. Carefully she tries to lower her pants, but the pain in her ankle prevents her from doing much. She yanks them down and pushes them off with her good ankle until only her one leg is in the pants. She knows she will never get the shorts on, so she throws the blankets over her body and leaves only her bad ankle propped up outside of the blanket.  
Edward knocks when he returns. He waits a minute for a response before entering. He sets a bottle of painkillers on her nightstand and hands her one with a glass of water as he balances her tray of food in his other hand. Bella takes it eagerly and swallows it down.

Edward sets the tray on her lap and then sits in the chair close to her bed. Bella looks at him squarely. She wants to talk with him before the painkiller makes her drowsy.

"What are you keeping from me? What do you know about my family?"

Edward looks alarmed, but takes a deep breath to answer. "My father is friends with someone who talked about you often. I heard a lot of things…things that bothered me enough that I wanted to find out who you were."

Bella looks confused. "What friend?"

Edward's gaze settles on her and she sees nothing but concern for her in his eyes. "Billy Black."

Bella gasps as the familiarity settles around her. "Your father is friends with my father's best friend?" She asks.

Edward nods. "Yes, they are or were quite close I don't know if they still are now."

Bella is eager to know more. "What did Billy say about me that upset you?"

Edward's face falls and his eyes implore her to believe him. "He talked about how he and your father had an arrangement, Bella."

Edward looks down at his hands seemingly hesitant to say the rest. Bella squirmed on the bed. Edward returns his gaze and settles on her face. He looks down at her tray and frowns.

"I will only keep talking if you eat." He says sternly. Bella picks up her ham and cheese sandwich and takes a big bite so he continues. "Your parents had made a deal with Billy. When you turn 18, then…" He trails off and Bella snaps at him.

"Spit it out, Edward! What in the hell do my parents have planned for me when I turn 18?"

Edward stands and paces the room. He runs his hands through his already messy hair and sighs heavily. "Bella, you have no reason to believe me. I know that. I just ask that you hear me out before you lose it."

Bella nods. She knows her father. She isn't surprised that he would plan to use her to his advantage in some way. "Just tell me, please." She whispers. She tenses up feeling that Edward was going to tell her the truth and she wasn't sure she could handle it right now.

Edward sits down on the bed as close as he thinks she will allow him to do so. "Bella, your father arranged for you to…Billy paid your father for…"

Bella looks exasperated before Edward finally spits it out.

"Bella when you turn eighteen you will have to marry Jacob Black."

**Thoughts on this chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts, please review! Please and thank you all so very much! Before you freak out that I have gone old fashioned on you, please allow me to let Edward explain it all next chapter. Bella will fill in the blank with some flashbacks. **** If there is anything you would like to know please review and I will try to make sure to answer your question soon. **

**Thanks again for all the well wishes! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Happy Easter everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! I know I have been gone a long time. My computer ended up completely crashing and I had to get a new one. I was frustrated because I had a lot written and planned out. I had the next five chapters of this story done and now they are gone. I am trying to get inspired to rewrite it, but you are going to have to be patient with me, please. It is hard to rewrite something that I was very happy with in the first place. I am doing my best and I have not forgotten any of you. Thank you to those who have sent me encouragement. I promise I will finish my stories. I will NEVER leave a story unfinished. This is the longest I have gone without posting a chapter and I am so sorry. I hope this chapter will hold you over while I build my chapters back up and get back on a regular schedule. Thank you again for staying with me!**

**Chapter 10 – And Consequences…**

_Previously on The Curse of Destiny:_

"_Your parents had made a deal with Billy. When you turn 18, then…" He trails off and Bella snaps at him._

"_Spit it out, Edward! What in the hell do my parents have planned for me when I turn 18?"_

_Edward stands and paces the room. He runs his hands through his already messy hair and sighs heavily. "Bella, you have no reason to believe me. I know that. I just ask that you hear me out before you lose it."_

_Bella nods. She knows her father. She isn't surprised that he would plan to use her to his advantage in some way. "Just tell me, please." She whispers. She tenses up feeling that Edward was going to tell her the truth and she wasn't sure she could handle it right now._

_Edward sits down on the bed as close as he thinks she will allow him to do so. "Bella, your father arranged for you to…Billy paid your father for…"_

_Bella looks exasperated before Edward finally spits it out._

"_Bella when you turn eighteen you will have to marry Jacob Black."_

Bella's heart hammers in her chest as Edward's words hit home. _"Bella when you turn eighteen you will have to marry Jacob Black." _His words echo and float through her as she struggles to grasp onto reality. She wants to deny what Edward has said. She wants to call him a liar, but she knows he is speaking the truth. The earnestness in his eyes allows her to accept what he has told her. That, and she remembered what her father was always saying to her.

Flashback

"_Isabella. I don't want you to get to close to those boys at the school dance. We can't be giving them any ideas now can we? You are much too young to contemplate that."_

_Bella rolled her eyes at her father. "Dad, I plan to avoid settling down like the plague. I want to finish college before I settle on any boys."_

_Charlie grumbled before turning to leave the room. "I wouldn't hold my breath." He muttered as he left the room._

END FLASHBACK

At the time, Bella had thought her father was calling her boy crazy, but now she wondered.

FLASHBACK

_Jacob making himself at home on the couch. "Bells, grab me a soda and make me a sandwich."_

_Bella shakes her head no and sits in the recliner a distance away from the boy who has made her crazy, and not in a good way, for years. "Jake, you're a big boy. Get your own food."_

_Jacob stood up and menace oozed from his body until her relaxed and smiled a chilling smile at her. "You'll do what I say soon enough."_

_He left Bella looking at him in confusion before heading into the kitchen._

END FLASHBACK

Bella remembered that conversation from a few months ago with perfect clarity. Her father had already arranged for her to marry Jacob. How could he do this to her? How could he force her to marry Jake? It didn't make any sense. This was not the 1920's where women did not have a choice.

"How could he promise I would marry Jake? I have a choice. He can't sell me off."

Edward looks at Bella with a gentleness that makes her uncomfortable before answering. "Bella, from what I overheard, he was going to give you the choice." Edward took a deep breath before continuing. "If you refused to marry Jacob Black, your father was going to disinherit you and kick you out of the house. He knows you have no money and no other family. He knows that you would have nowhere to turn."

Bella nods contemplating this. She could stay with Alice, but it would feel like an imposition to her. She knew she would not marry Jake. She didn't love him and he was a caveman. She refused to live like her mother did. She was not a subservient little girl and she wasn't going to become one anytime soon. The last year of her life felt like a bad dream. Her father had arranged this before she had even turned sixteen. She only had a year and a half now until she was supposed to marry Jacob Black, a man she had never loved who made her skin crawl. Everything that Edward said to her made sense. Now she had a choice to make. Would she continue to fight with Edward who had actually saved her from that fate? Or, would she fight to get back to her parents and stand up to them and get thrown out? Decisions, decisions with no clear picture in sight.

**I know this is a short chapter, but now that I have started writing again I promise the wait won't be as long. I am already halfway through the next chapter and then I will get a few chapters ahead to get on a regular posting schedule. You are all wonderful and I appreciate you sticking with me! Have a great week! I am going to try to post the next chapter on Friday. Chat with you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay. Real life has been super busy lately. When you have two young children life tends to get crazy at times. I hope you like this next installment. Please review and let me know. Thank you!**

**Chapter 11 – Letting It All In…**

Bella could not help all the emotions that continuously coursed through her body. Anger at her parents. Anger that Jacob would want her if she didn't want him. Confusion as to why her mother told her to go for Mike when obviously she was meant for Jacob. Maybe her mother had wanted her to experience some fun before she was forced into a life she did not agree to live. Maybe her mother was trying to help her in a subtle way. Her mother was terrified of her father and never disobeyed him, so just this small comment about Bella enjoying her time with Mike must have caused her mother some fear. She felt anger at her mom though for not telling her if she didn't agree. Her mother had no friends. She stayed home and cooked, cleaned, and made sure things were perfect for her father. Her father never hit her mother, but still she feared him. She had always known her parents were odd, but this was ridiculous.

Edward sat quietly letting Bella absorb everything. "Do you believe me?" He asked quietly.

Bella looked at him and saw the earnestness in his deep green eyes. "Yes." She whispered hoarsely.

Edward let out a sigh of relief and took her hand in his. It was a brazen gesture for him to make and Bella did not immediately pull away. His touch sent an undercurrent through her body and only the fear of what that meant forced Bella to pull away. Edward looked like he understood as a small smile graced his beautiful face.

"How's your ankle?" He asked quietly as he gently probed the area with his soft fingers.

Until he had mentioned it, she had forgotten about her ankle. "The medicine helped." She said softly. "Thank you."

His eyes showed a depth of emotion that caused a tingle to go up and down her spine. "I only want you to be well and happy. I know…I know I went about it the wrong way. I know that, but I…" he broke off and ran a hand through his unruly hair again before continuing. "I just couldn't let Jacob Black break you." He finished in a whisper. "And this was the only way I knew how to save you."

Bella breathed in and out deeply and focused on the sincere man in front of her. The man who believed they were destined to be together. Something shifted in her in that moment. She felt…grateful. She felt grateful for his intervention. She shocked herself by speaking softly. "Thank you." She said.

He raised his head and looked her in the eye. He saw her sincerity. He felt his tense muscles finally relax. "You're welcome." He said softly. "I just, I just wanted you to understand that is how this started. I couldn't help falling in love with you in the process."

Edward felt walls go up around Bella instantly and knew he had ruined what little progress they had made. He tried to remedy it quickly. "I set out to save you, but once I knew you….once I knew you I just knew you were the one for me. I know that sounds sick. I know that sounds crazy, but things changed for me. I hope that someday you will feel the same way."

Bella looked at him suspiciously. She was grateful that Edward saved her from that fate, but she felt very uncomfortable with his confession of love for her. He didn't even know her…not really.

Edward seemed to read her mind. "I do know you. I know that you prefer solitude and books to socializing and parties. I know your best friend is Alice and that you have a difficult time letting others into your life. I know your father has forced you to spend every Saturday with the Blacks since you turned fifteen. I know you have dreams of leaving this town and going to college. I know you want more than your parents will ever give you."

As he spoke, he moved closer to Bella and she found herself leaning closer to him as well. His words should have horrified her, but they made her feel….made her feel so many things. She felt…loved and wanted. She had never felt that way in her life. She didn't know anything about this man who had abducted her. She only knew that he was being honest with her and real. She knew she should stop and think, but she didn't. The closer he came to her the more the urge to touch him called to her. She reached out a shaky hand and cupped his cheek in it. Edward looked at her in shock and awe before leaning in closer to her and pressing his lips to hers. Bella gave herself over to the kiss. It started out chaste and slow, but the desire coursing through Edward flowed into her veins and the kisses grew in intensity. He swiped his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to him giving him access. This was the first time she had ever kissed a boy. Tentatively her tongue touched his and then her nerves died away and she was kissing him back with ferocity. She was tired of thinking. For once in her life, she just wanted to feel. Edward was making her feel. He was making her his. She had never known the powerful emotions that coursed through her body as they continued kissing.

Finally, he pulled away slightly and then placed two quick kisses against her overheated lips. His eyes were bright with emotion and her body tingled, begging for another kiss. "You are incredible, Isabella. Incredible." His voice was hoarse and his breathing was ragged. Bella allowed this compliment to course through her before pressing her lips against his once more. He returned it eagerly and enthusiastically. His arms pulled her close to him gingerly and wrapped around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued their exploration of one another. Edward trailed kisses down her collarbone and Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Edward growled against her throat leading Bella to believe that he liked her moan. She wanted to make him react to her as well. She let her hands roam over his well-defined shirt covered chest while she nibbled at his neck. Edward's moan was deep and sensual, causing desire to shoot through Bella's entire body. She had never experienced these feelings. She knew later she may regret this, but right now she was too caught up in the moment to let anything penetrate her. She felt safe, loved, and wanted and it was a heady feeling she never wanted to lose.

**I hope you liked this chapter and are happy with the way things are progressing for the young couple. Do you think Bella will regret her actions? Do you think they will grow closer? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review and let me know.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bookworm722**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay. I am done with college classes for the summer though so I should be doing better with updates. I appreciate all of you sticking with me. I really appreciate it. I made this chapter longer for you and there is a little steaminess ahead for the couple, so I just wanted to let you know. Please review and let me know. Thank you!**

**Chapter 12 – Waking Up**

_Previously on The Curse of Destiny…_

_As he spoke, he moved closer to Bella and she found herself leaning closer to him as well. His words should have horrified her, but they made her feel….made her feel so many things. She felt…loved and wanted. She had never felt that way in her life. She didn't know anything about this man who had abducted her. She only knew that he was being honest with her and real. She knew she should stop and think, but she didn't. The closer he came to her the more the urge to touch him called to her. She reached out a shaky hand and cupped his cheek in it. Edward looked at her in shock and awe before leaning in closer to her and pressing his lips to hers. Bella gave herself over to the kiss. It started out chaste and slow, but the desire coursing through Edward flowed into her veins and the kisses grew in intensity. He swiped his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to him giving him access. This was the first time she had ever kissed a boy. Tentatively her tongue touched his and then her nerves died away and she was kissing him back with ferocity. She was tired of thinking. For once in her life, she just wanted to feel. Edward was making her feel. He was making her his. She had never known the powerful emotions that coursed through her body as they continued kissing. _

_Finally, he pulled away slightly and then placed two quick kisses against her overheated lips. His eyes were bright with emotion and her body tingled, begging for another kiss. "You are incredible, Isabella. Incredible." His voice was hoarse and his breathing was ragged. Bella allowed this compliment to course through her before pressing her lips against his once more. He returned it eagerly and enthusiastically. His arms pulled her close to him gingerly and wrapped around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued their exploration of one another. Edward trailed kisses down her collarbone and Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Edward growled against her throat leading Bella to believe that he liked her moan. She wanted to make him react to her as well. She let her hands roam over his well-defined shirt covered chest while she nibbled at his neck. Edward's moan was deep and sensual, causing desire to shoot through Bella's entire body. She had never experienced these feelings. She knew later she may regret this, but right now she was too caught up in the moment to let anything penetrate her. She felt safe, loved, and wanted and it was a heady feeling she never wanted to lose._

Bella allowed the feelings to overtake her for another minute before she reluctantly pulled away. She looked down unwilling or unable to meet Edward's eyes. Edward felt the intense emotions rolling between them and he wisely stood up to give her a little space.

Bella was torn between feelings of elation and feelings of insecurity and confusion. How in the world could she be kissing the man who kidnapped her? The man she had sworn to never be kind to the day she got here. However, things had changed. She felt…different. She felt more alive than she had felt in…ever. She had never felt this way about any other man. This both excited and terrified her. How could this happen? Edward sensed the emotions raging through her as he backed away even more.

"I am not going to pressure you, Isabella. This will go at your pace."

Bella nodded at him and he turned around and left the room quietly.

The next several weeks passed in much the same fashion. Bella was aware of Edward in every way, but he never initiated a kiss again. He seemed to sense she needed time and she did. She was warring with herself over her impulses. She had never kissed a man before. Was it always like that? Were there always fireworks and fiery emotions shooting through your body? Bella remembered when Alice told her how she had felt kissing her first boyfriend. She had felt awkward and unsure of herself. Bella felt awkward but not for normal reasons. She was falling for her kidnapper and she needed to snap out of it and be strong. She needed to get the hell out of here.

Her foot was mending nicely and now she was able to walk on it gingerly. In time, she would find a way to escape. She just needed to earn Edward's trust and then she could find a way out. Edward came to bring her meals three times a day and he would sit with her and chat while they ate together. Edward was an amazing cook. She wasn't sure when Edward went shopping for food, but she was determined to find out. He still locked her door when he walked in and out. She needed to earn his trust in order to escape.

Did she really want to escape? YES! She answered her own question immediately in her mind. If she did escape, what then? Could she really go back home to her parents knowing what they had planned for her? She decided she would go home and then run away the day before she turned eighteen with money and a plan. Maybe Alice would be willing to help her in some way. She had been working through the plans in her head and was hoping something would solidify in her mind, but so far nothing.

A soft knock at the door startled her out of her musings as Edward walked in carrying the tray. Bella knew she needed to start acting warmer with him and make him think she wanted to be here.

Edward smiled at her radiantly and then began talking. "I made hot tea to go with your bacon and eggs this morning. I also brought wheat toast. I know you like bacon, so I thought…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at the tray. Bella found herself yearning to speak with him, but she swore to herself she was trying to earn his trust.

"Thank you. It looks great." She said seriously.

Edward's eyes darted to hers and Bella felt heat spread throughout her body. Edward sat down and set the tray on her bed. Bella sat up and they shared the food in silence for a while.

Edward finished chewing his last bite before clearing his throat to speak. "I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic lunch tonight at sunset outside." He said quietly.

Bella was touched by the offer and immediately nodded. "I would really like that."

Edward smiled again and stood up quickly taking the tray with him. "Great. That sounds great. I mean…I will get it all ready. I have a whole menu planned. Thank you for accepting my invitation." He said quickly and she smiled. Sometimes he was so formal.

"You're welcome." She offered and he hurried out of the room. It was only after she left that she realized she hadn't been acting at all.

Bella took a long shower and brushed her hair out. It hung down her back in straight waves and air dried straight. She chose khaki shorts and a light pink tank top that she found in the drawer. She figured it was the best she could do.

Edward knocked on her door a short while later and he entered. He was wearing khaki shorts and a deep green t-shirt that brought out his eyes dramatically. It looked as if he had attempted to tame his unruly hair, but was unsuccessful. He looked amazing she found herself thinking. His eyes drank her in hungrily and Bella felt desire sweep through her as his eyes darkened perceptibly.

"You're perfect." He whispered. She shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and he seemed to snap out of his trance. "Shall we?" He asked reaching for her hand and she accepted it. The warmth radiating from his hand flowed through her entire being. She was wearing flip flops and she noticed Edward was as well.

She followed him through the house and out the door not really paying attention to anything except the warmth shooting through her. She walked with Edward for five minutes until they reached a clearing. Bella gasped at what she saw. Edward had laid down a thick blue blanket on the grass and the blanket was surrounded with candle light. In the center, there was a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. Edward led her forward and together they sat on the soft, warm blanket. The twilight air had grown slightly cool and Bella shivered. Edward noticed immediately and pulled a small blanket from the basket and draped it around her shoulders careful not to touch her bare skin.

"Thank you." She whispered and was rewarded with his breathtaking smile. He began to take things out of the picnic basket. There was a roasted chicken, baked potatoes, and green beans. He handed her a plate filled to the brim and a fork. She immediately began to eat. They ate together in silence for a long time. The chicken was tender and savory. The baked potatoes were buttered to perfection and the sweet green beans tasted delicious as well.

"This is amazing." She said.

Edward smiled again and then poured her a glass of wine. "Have you ever had a drink before?" He asked curiously and Bella couldn't help being flirtatious.

"I thought you knew everything about me?"

Edward laughed. "Humor me." He said and she sighed.

"Alice and I drank a bottle of wine one time at her house. Let's just say I am a lightweight." Edward seemed amused by this. He handed me a glass.

"We'll take it slow." Bella heard the double meaning in his words, but said nothing as her body responded to his low voice. Bella took a long drink. It was fruity and delicious. Edward pulled another container out of the picnic basket. "I hope you saved room for dessert."

Bella watched as he opened the container and saw strawberry shortcake layered in strawberries and whipped cream. Together they ate dessert and Bella had a second glass of wine. The wine was lowering her inhibitions and making her feel brave.

Edward finished eating and sat back. Bella was watching his mouth. He had a small dab of whipped cream in the corner of his mouth. Bella leaned forward and Edward froze. She used her finger and brushed the small dab of whipped cream from his face and then without thinking about it she put her finger into her mouth to clean it off. Edward's breathing became shallow. They were so close that Bella could feel his breath on her face.

She removed her finger from her mouth and felt her body tingle in anticipation. Without thinking she placed her hands on his chest and Edward fell back willingly against the blanket and she fell with him half on top of him. By now the sky was dark and dusted with stars and the candle light made the setting more romantic, but Bella didn't notice any of that. She wanted to kiss Edward and she wasn't going to beat herself up about it. There was fire and heat between them and Bella wanted to experience it.

Edward reached up and brushed her hair back from her face and stared into her eyes. "Bella." Edward whispered before capturing her lips with his own. Bella poured herself into the kiss and desire swelled within her. Edward kissed her deeply and passionately. Finally needing more control he flipped them so he was staring down at her. She looked into his eyes and saw love. She felt herself panic and Edward's smooth voice calmed her.

"Don't think about anything but your feelings right now." Edward commanded softly. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, nipping at it with his teeth making Bella moan in pleasure. "Think about how my touch makes you feel, Isabella." His fingers ghost down to her stomach and push the tank top up slightly to run his fingers up and down her stomach. Bella feels her desire grow and an uncomfortable ache develops between her legs. Edward feels her reaction to him and continues his ministrations on her stomach while kissing her neck. "I want you, Isabella. I want to bring you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination." Edward returns to kiss her mouth, deep, mind drugging kisses as Bella pants with desire beneath him. Her body doesn't seem her own and these emotions are foreign to her.

Edward pushes her shirt up even more exposing her bra. Bella expected to feel embarrassed or nervous, but all she felt was need…painful need. Edward runs his hands over the cups of her bra and Bella moans as he touches her gently. "Be mine, Isabella. Say you are mine." He whispers possessively in her ear and Bella moans again. Her body is overruling any rational thought. She tries to recall her rational self, but it vanishes when Edward's hand slips between her legs. "Say you are mine, Isabella." The ache intensifies and Bella squirms and pushes up against him in an attempt to find relief. "Say it, Isabella." Bella is lost to the sensations coursing through her body as he touches her through her underwear, as he touches a place no one has ever touched before. He moves his hand against her and she can't deny it anymore. She is his. In this moment, she is his.

"I'm yours." She pants out breathlessly before completely surrendering herself to Edward.

**I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen here? What do you think of Bella's actions? Edward's? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bookworm722**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! Thank you for the response last chapter. I know many of you had your own opinion, so I hope mine is okay with you. Please let me know what you think. This chapter is going to be a little different. Please read through the italics because it is not all in the last chapter. The flashback will continue past the chapter so make sure to read the part of the flashback that wasn't in the last chapter so you know what is going on and everything. I am changing it up a little bit and I hope you like it. This chapter will span three weeks. **** Enjoy and then review to let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 13 – Regret…**

Bella had never felt so many intense emotions in her entire life. She had surrendered herself to this man. This man…her kidnapper. The night had not gone as she had expected…

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward finished eating and sat back. Bella was watching his mouth. He had a small dab of whipped cream in the corner of his mouth. Bella leaned forward and Edward froze. She used her finger and brushed the small dab of whipped cream from his face and then without thinking about it she put her finger into her mouth to clean it off. Edward's breathing became shallow. They were so close that Bella could feel his breath on her face._

_She removed her finger from her mouth and felt her body tingle in anticipation. Without thinking she placed her hands on his chest and Edward fell back willingly against the blanket and she fell with him half on top of him. By now the sky was dark and dusted with stars and the candle light made the setting more romantic, but Bella didn't notice any of that. She wanted to kiss Edward and she wasn't going to beat herself up about it. There was fire and heat between them and Bella wanted to experience it._

_Edward reached up and brushed her hair back from her face and stared into her eyes. "Bella." Edward whispered before capturing her lips with his own. Bella poured herself into the kiss and desire swelled within her. Edward kissed her deeply and passionately. Finally needing more control he flipped them so he was staring down at her. She looked into his eyes and saw love. She felt herself panic and Edward's smooth voice calmed her._

_"Don't think about anything but your feelings right now." Edward commanded softly. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, nipping at it with his teeth making Bella moan in pleasure. "Think about how my touch makes you feel, Isabella." His fingers ghost down to her stomach and push the tank top up slightly to run his fingers up and down her stomach. Bella feels her desire grow and an uncomfortable ache develops between her legs. Edward feels her reaction to him and continues his ministrations on her stomach while kissing her neck. "I want you, Isabella. I want to bring you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination." Edward returns to kiss her mouth, deep, mind drugging kisses as Bella pants with desire beneath him. Her body doesn't seem her own and these emotions are foreign to her._

_Edward pushes her shirt up even more exposing her bra. Bella expected to feel embarrassed or nervous, but all she felt was need…painful need. Edward runs his hands over the cups of her bra and Bella moans as he touches her gently. "Be mine, Isabella. Say you are mine." He whispers possessively in her ear and Bella moans again. Her body is overruling any rational thought. She tries to recall her rational self, but it vanishes when Edward's hand slips between her legs. "Say you are mine, Isabella." The ache intensifies and Bella squirms and pushes up against him in an attempt to find relief. "Say it, Isabella." Bella is lost to the sensations coursing through her body as he touches her through her underwear, as he touches a place no one has ever touched before. He moves his hand against her and she can't deny it anymore. She is his. In this moment, she is his._

_"I'm yours." She pants out breathlessly before completely surrendering herself to Edward._

_Edward had then stopped and pulled away from her breathing hard. He had stared so intently into her eyes and Bella felt confused and captivated. His voice had been dripping with charm and was sexy. _

"_Bella, tonight is not going to be the night for us."_

_Bella felt as if she had been flattened. He had played her. She felt so dirty all of a sudden. Edward saw the look in her eyes and looked at her with remorse._

"_You didn't agree to be mine because you are in love with me, Isabella."_

_Bella knows he is right, but she still feels rejected and wants to lash out. "You don't want me." She manages to choke out and looks down at the ground, no longer able to look at him._

_Edward's voice is husky when he answers. "Oh, I definitely want you, but not like this. I want you to be with me because you are in love with me and not because of lust."_

_Lust. That single word fills Bella with shame. She had lusted after Edward after he touched her intimately. Her body had done the talking for her and that was very unlike her. She had never felt that way before and to know that they both knew she had acted out of lust embarrassed her and upset her. She never wanted to be in this position with him again. She fell victim to his charms. She vowed to herself at that very moment to never falter in that way again._

_She stood up carefully and adjusted her clothing. "Take me back now." She said with full authority. _

_Edward puts everything back in the picnic basket and picks up the blanket. He reaches his hand out for hers, but she ignores him. His touch did strange things to her and she was never going to allow herself to fall under his spell again._

"_One day you will understand." Edward murmurs gently._

_Bella shakes her head, but still refuses to meet his eyes. "This is over." She pauses a moment before continuing. "It never started." She manages to say strongly before refusing to speak to him the rest of the way back._

End Flashback

It had been three weeks since that night. Three weeks and Bella had kept her distance from Edward. She had refused to speak with him. He still ate every meal with her, but his attempt at conversation was met with silence. She no longer thought about escape. She no longer thought about anything other than avoiding the intensity of her feelings for Edward. She had to protect herself and Edward had managed to crack her tough shell. Edward tried to get her to open up daily. He would try many things…

"Bella, please talk to me. Please."

"Isabella, your silence hurts me deeply. Please talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling."

Days ran into weeks like this and Edward was at his breaking point. After three weeks of silence, Edward entered her room with dinner and then sat down next to her bed determined to get her to speak with him. He was tired of watching her go through the motions. She had not looked him in the eye since that night. She had been eating, but not really enjoying what she was eating. She was a shell of the person she should be and she was determined not to speak with him. He knew this. He knew that he let things go too far. She had been so responsive to him and he had been so overwhelmed by her that he had let himself go and he regretted it because it had destroyed all their progress. Did he regret not sleeping with her? Never. He wanted it to be a different way. He wanted their first time to be an act of love. He knew that Bella didn't love him now and he didn't know when that would happen for her. She was constantly surprising him. He was determined to get through to her now.

"Isabella, I am deeply sorry. I never wanted to take advantage of you." Bella actually looks up at him briefly and he sees emotion flicker in her eyes before she looks away. Edward continues. "I had to stop it because it was my fault things went so far. My…my feelings for you overtook me and I stopped thinking logically. All of it was my fault." Her chocolate brown eyes lock on Edward's for a moment and he sees all her conflict in her expression. He continues. "It will happen for us one day, Isabella. One day we will be together, but it will be when we are both ready for that step. It will be when we are in love."

Bella looks away from him and tries not to let his words get to her. "I'll never be in love with you." She chokes out.

Edward doesn't let her words bother him. He knows that right now she feels that way. He changes the subject. "I am going to the store now. I will be back in a few hours."

Bella isn't sure why he is telling her this. Maybe he is trying to gain her trust. It will be a cold day in hell before that happens Bella thought. Edward leaves her food on the tray and stands up. "I made chicken soup, French bread, green beans, and chocolate pudding for dessert. Just leave your tray on the nightstand and I will pick it up when I get back. Any requests for meals?"

He is trying to be open with her and Bella wants him to think that she is starting to trust him again. "I like BLTs and chicken and noodles." She looks at him briefly and is temporarily dazzled by his bright smile when she answers him.

"I will make sure to get what I need to make those meals for you." He keeps smiling as he leaves the room and locks the door.

Bella waits twenty minutes and then she carefully gets out of bed grasping her fork tightly in her hand. She walks quietly to the door and wedges a fork prong into the lock. She twists and turns it back and forth having no idea what she is doing so she is completely surprised and startled when the lock gives and she is able to turn the door knob and swing the door open.

**I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen here? Will Bella run away? What will she discover about Edward's life if she snoops? I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you everyone!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bookworm722**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! Thank you for the response last chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and support. I had hoped to update on Sunday, but I got sick. I feel okay today so I thought I would post this chapter. It is a little short so I do apologize for that, but I wanted to give you guys something soon. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 14 – Freedom?**

_Bella waits twenty minutes and then she carefully gets out of bed grasping her fork tightly in her hand. She walks quietly to the door and wedges a fork prong into the lock. She twists and turns it back and forth having no idea what she is doing so she is completely surprised and startled when the lock gives and she is able to turn the door knob and swing the door open._

Surprise fills her as the door swings free. She had hoped, but had not actually believed the door would open. She stepped wearily into the hallway and looked at the peeling paint on the walls and the ratty carpet beneath her feet. Her entire body is filled with trepidation and worry as she carefully crosses the threshold and then floor creaks beneath her feet. She steps into the hallway and makes her way down the hall towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she grabs a knife and holds it tightly in her hand and opens the fridge. She takes out a bottle of water and a baggie of fruit. She looks around and sees half a loaf of bread on the counter so she grabs that as well before locating a plastic bag to put her supplies in at last.

Feeling more prepared, she ventures out of the kitchen and heads towards where the door is but she stops in Edward's doorway letting her curiosity get the best of her. She steps into the darkened room and looks around. The room is pretty bare, but there is a small desk in the corner of the room and Bella walks towards it cautiously. She sits down in the weary looking chair and opens the drawer on the side. There are pages and pages of handwritten notes of some sort, but she knows she doesn't have time to look at them this moment. She peers further into the drawer and sees some photos. She picks them up and flips through them. There is a picture of a much younger Edward with a woman who looks a great deal like him. It must be his mother. What happened to her? Why did Edward hate his father? There were so many questions, but Bella knew she had to hurry. She wanted to put a great deal of distance between herself and her kidnapper. She picked up a book labeled "Journal" and stuffed it into the bag before heading out of the room and closing the door.

Bella hurried towards the front door and opened it before stepping out into the sunshine. She did not look back, but hurried into the woods going the opposite direction she and Edward took for their walk. She knew she would have to find a way out of the woods. She would have to find a way to escape. She hurried into the tree line just as she saw a car approaching the house. She saw Edward get out of the car with four bags of groceries before he disappeared into the house. Bella knew she didn't have much time now as she walked quickly through the brush being careful not to step on anything that would irritate her ankle.

Bella hurried along and then knew she would have to find a place to stop and catch her breath for a while. She kept going until she found a place that would suit her needs. She made it to the river and she walked along it for a little while until she saw a small cave of sorts nestled into the rocks ahead. It was very close to the water and very small. Bella barely fit into the small space, but once she was inside she couldn't see much outside at all and she knew she was completely obscured. She took out the bottle of water and drank half of the bottle to quench her thirst knowing she could fill it in the river before she moved on again. Darkness fell around her as she nibbled on some of the fruit. Edward would look for her all night, of that she was certain. In the morning she would have to find a way to throw him off track somehow. She fell asleep planning and the small bit of hope that swelled in her at the feeling of freedom and yet she could not vanish the sadness in her heart from leaving her kidnapper behind.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you everyone! I am sorry it is so short, but I think you will like next chapter. Next chapter is going to be from Edward and we will get to see into his head a little bit and see what makes him tick. Are you all ready for that? Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bookworm722**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Curse of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. I own this plot line (originally it was a short story I wrote for a college class and I decided to turn it into a longer fanfiction story). I hope you all like it.

**Description:** The doctors threw around the term "Stockholm's Syndrome." All Bella knew was that she missed her kidnapper and wasn't sure how to function without him anymore. She needed him and she had to get back to him…somehow. Could she love Edward, the man who had both abducted her and stolen her heart? Could she live without him? Time will tell…

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! I know it has been a while, but we were on vacation and when I got back I was too busy to write. I hope you are all ready to hear from Edward. Many of you have called him crazy, but is he? Many of you have admitted to liking this mysterious Edward, but you will get a glimpse into his character since this chapter is from his POV. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 15 – A Peak Into the Mind of Edward **** (Edward's POV)**

Life has been complicated. I know that more than anyone. I had never planned to go this far, but I saw no other option at the time. I had been enamored with Isabella Swan since the first moment I laid eyes on her. She is beautiful, intelligent, and real. And I wanted her to be mine. For a while, I watched her from a distance. I didn't like the way my father and Billy Black talked about what her life would become when she turned eighteen. I didn't like that her parents had essentially sold her off. I didn't like that she appeared to have no one else in the world except for her friend, Alice. She was unprotected and alone and it ripped me apart. I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let her fall into Jacob's clutches. She deserved so much more than that…than a life with him. I knew she had two years of freedom, but I was still frightened that something would happen to her. I couldn't allow anything to happen to her.

I moved out of my father's house as soon as I possibly could and I had never looked back. My uncle had just died and my heart burned with the pain of his loss. When I turned twenty one all of his riches would be mine, but all I wanted was my uncle back. I moved into the run down little house we had gone camping in when I was a young child. It had been Uncle Carlisle's great grandmother's. Only the two of us knew of its existence so I felt safe there. I had a little money stored away and I sold music compositions whenever I needed more money. By the time I brought Bella back to my house, I had managed to save 2,000.00. I know it is not a great amount of money, but it would tide us over for a while. I could always sell more of my music if need be.

My plan had completely gone awry. I had planned to speak with Bella. I had planned to become her friend. I had planned to offer her a place of refuge when she turned eighteen so she wouldn't be forced into a marriage with a monster. However, all that changed when I saw that vile Mike Newton assaulting her. I realized she would never be safe. She was too desirable. I just hoped that someday she could forgive me and we could be together. Right now, I knew she wanted to hate me, but she was changing a little. She was at least attracted to me. I close my eyes and remember the feel of her lips against my own. The sound of her breath in my ear as she enjoyed my touch. I had taken it too far that night, but her beauty overwhelmed me and her eagerness astonished me. I realized that night that there is lot more to Isabella Swan than I knew. I was determined to know her more. As I drove home from the store in my old car, a smile graced my lips. She had actually requested meals for me to make. Maybe she was coming around? However, another part of me begged me to proceed with caution. I was a monster in her eyes. I had kidnapped her and taken her away from her life. She didn't want to be here with me. I couldn't let my guard down. Not yet.

I carried the grocery bags into the house and right into the kitchen. I hummed to myself as I put the groceries away. I decided to ask Bella what she would like for dinner. I wanted her to see me as a friend first and eventually so much more, but I knew that would come in time. She was my soul mate and no matter how we came together, I knew that we would eventually find a way to be together. I walked around the corner and halted in my tracks. Isabella's door was open. I hurried to her door and looked into her room. She was gone.

No. Fear clutched my heart like a vise and I felt terror. I looked outside and noticed that it would be dark soon. Isabella didn't know the horrors of the woods at night. She didn't know that there were mountain lions out here. It wasn't safe to be out in the woods at night. It was why Uncle Carlisle and I had always camped in this house and only went out during the day armed. I went to my bedroom and took the rifle out of my closet. I made sure I had enough ammo before grabbing backpack. I filled the backpack with food and water and also medical supplies. I threw in a blanket knowing how cold it would get at night. I had to find her before something terrible happened to her. I couldn't lose her now.

**BELLA'S POV**

Night was falling around me and I shivered in my small space. There was enough light to read so I pulled out the journal and decided to read to distract me from the cold. Edward's handwriting was curvy and delicate. I opened the journal and started to read.

_I met her today. Well, I saw her. I realized many things all at once. I couldn't let her family and the Blacks have her. She deserved more than a forced life. I also realized how incredibly beautiful she is. She appears to be alone most of the time and I know how that feels. She has been reading a lot today and I find myself intrigued by her. I need to tell her what they have planned for her, but why would she believe me? She doesn't know me or trust me. I need to earn her trust and I need to be quiet about it. There is no telling what my father would do to me if he found out I was meddling in something of this nature. It wouldn't matter though. He would beat me no matter what._

I couldn't help but keeping reading. I was getting a glimpse into Edward's mind. He had wanted to befriend me first? But then why did he take me? Curiosity fueled me as I continued to read.

_She appears to be fragile and delicate to the eye, but I think there is a fighter in her somewhere. I long to know what she does when her parents keep her trapped in her home at night. Why doesn't she go out? Why doesn't she have a boyfriend? I wonder if it is all part of that vile deal made with the Blacks. Is it necessary for her to be so secluded before they sell her away? Why don't they let her live a little first?_

It seems as though Edward wanted me to have some freedom, but then why did he take me away? It is getting darker and harder to see so I skip ahead to see if I can find out.

_Well I have really screwed up now, but I couldn't help it. I watched that vile Mike Newton force himself on her and I knew that she would never be safe. She is like a danger magnet. I know that she still has over a year before she would be forced into her marriage, but I can't lurk in the shadows anymore. I have to protect her even if it means she hates me for a while. Who knows what Mike will do to her next time? What will Jacob do to her when he finally gets his hands on her? I want more for her than this life. I want her to get the life she has always dreamed of. And I want to be a part of that life…a part of her life forever._

His words both chilled me and made me warm at the same time. He was still a little off and a kidnapper, but he truly cared for me and was afraid for me. What would Mike have done to me if Edward hadn't come? I know the answer to that question. He would have raped me. I have no doubt about that. He was much stronger than I was and I had no way to fight him off.

Darkness closed around me and I tried to get warm, but the night air and the stone of the cave chilled me to the bone. I knew sleep would not come for me tonight. A low growl filled the night air and terror crept up my spine. I had been so anxious to get away from Edward that I hadn't even thought about the dangers that lurked in the night of the woods. I heard loud, heavy steps and I knew it was a very large animal. This animal knew where I was. I was trapped. I shivered and forced my body to remain quiet. Another growl filled the air as it crept closer to my hiding place. What do I do? Do I run? Stay put? I'm not sure what to do, but before I can process it I hear a growl right outside of the cave and I scream loudly unsure of what else to do.

I loud boom fills the air and then silence. Fear keeps me quiet and I try to quiet my sobs of terror.

"Bella?" Edward's voice questions softly and relief floods me. He saved me. I try to move out of my small space or respond to him, but I can't. I am frozen in terror from my near death experience.

Edward grunts as he pushes something large away from the entrance to the cave and the moon light shows through again. I see Edward's concerned face in the darkness. "Did he bite you?" He asked quietly.

I manage a small "no." And then tears overtake me. He reaches in and takes my hand to help pull me out. My teeth are clattering together and I am shaking from the fear and cold. Edward runs his hand along the side of my face.

"You're freezing, Bella." He whispers before draping a blanket around my trembling shoulders. The blanket feels nice, but I am still freezing. Edward picks me up into his arms and carries me a short distance away. "It's not safe to walk around at night. I will build us a fire and keep watch tonight." His words are soft and I can't detect any anger in his voice.

"What was that?" I manage to choke out.

He answers immediately. "A mountain lion. They are thick in this forest."

I nod as my shaking gets worse. I can't seem to get warm as I huddle in the blanket he gave me. I watch as Edward gathers wood and makes a fire. I watch as the fire glows brightly and I can feel some of the heat of it on my face already. Edward rifles through his bag and pulled out a metal thermos and sets it in the coals at the base of the fire. He leaves it there for a few minutes before extracting it with a towel and pouring some liquid into a cup. He hands me the cup. "It is tea. It should help warm you and keep you from getting sick."

I take a drink and relief fills me as the warm liquid trickles down my throat. Edward is looking at me with so much concern in his emerald green eyes. He sits down close beside me and wraps his arms around me to provide me with more warmth. I am still shaking, so he unzips his jacket and looks at me carefully. "If you sit on my lap I can get this jacket around you and me. We need to get you warm, Bella."

I contemplate this for a moment, but can only think about the prospect of warmth. I crawl onto his lap and he slips his jacket around me as well and then covers us both with the blanket. His warmth is everywhere and I finally manage to stop shaking. His warmth leaks through me and I feel comfortable finally. Edward seems to sense the change in me and wraps his arms around me. He lowers his face to rest of my shoulder against my cheek. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I lean against him.

His voice is low and hoarse. "You could have died, Bella. Either from the mountain lion or hypothermia." I shudder briefly as he hugs me more tightly and continues to speak softly. "I can't lose you, Bella. You are everything to me. Please don't run away again. Please." His voice is weak and vulnerable and I respond immediately.

"I won't." I tell him seriously. "I won't run away again." Running away is not the answer. I know that I need to do something, but running away won't save me. I feel safe in my kidnapper's arms. He nuzzles my neck softly and plants a kiss on my neck. Warmth floods through me as he continues kissing my neck. I know I should be disgusted, but I feel something else flood through me. I turn my face to his and he looks at me carefully. His eyes are distraught and I can see the pain in them. He had been terrified for me.

Edward leans in and I close the gap between us as our lips meet. His lips are desperate against mine and I moan into his mouth when his tongue caresses mine. My heartbeat picks up and Edward's hands push my shirt up and run over my bare stomach. Desire shoots through me as I deepen the kiss. Edward moans into my mouth and I feel it all the way to my toes. His mouth is hot and urgent against mine. Finally, too soon in my opinion, he pulls away with desire dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He chokes out and I feel shock pulse through my system.

"I kissed you back." I tell him quietly.

He nods and smiles at me. "Yes, but I don't want to take advantage of you."

I manage a half smile before he gently pulls my shirt back into place and holds me close. I find myself drifting off to sleep and I hear his gentle voice in my ear. "I love you." He whispers as I drift off into oblivion nestled in his arms warm and safe.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts! I made it a little longer for you since I have been gone for a little while. I am anxious to know your thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think of Edward and Bella now. Do you want more from his journal? Do you like it better in POV rather than third person?**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bookworm722**


End file.
